A change of scenery
by Requiana
Summary: I can't write summaries - What if Hogwarts was closed? Where would all the students learn magic then? (CHAPTER FOUR UP)
1. Durmstrang? Whaaa?

Discaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and characters you don't recognise that I decide to put in as I think of them :-)

Harry rolled over on his bed. It was stiflingly hot and he was dying to open the window. Of course, this was the part of the year he dreaded most, back at the Dursley's for the summer. Opening the window was strictly forbidden and for once he didn't have the strength to argue. Staring up at the ceiling with nothing to take his mind off past events, Harry's train of thought took him back to the end of last year, a place he certainly didn't want to be visiting. However much he managed to keep his mind away from Cedric during the day, he had no control over his dreams. Dudley would never understand what it was to wake up shaking and drenched in sweat, so he taunted Harry mercilessly about the shouts he heard in the night. His Aunt and Uncle responded entirely differently, saying that if he couldn't get his act togather, he'd be out on his ear.

A welcome distraction came at that moment, a shout from downstairs 'I hope you've got a good explanation for this, boy. We told you to inform your..........kind, that we didn't want letters here!' _I did_, thought Harry, _and it made my life a misery, who would want to go against Uncle Vernon?_

'Coming' he shouted and hauled himself off the bed and downstairs.

Uncle Vernon stood in the kitchen, looking bent on murder. He was purple in the face as he shoved a crumpled letter at Harry. 'There'll be trouble for this boy!' he spat threateningly. Harry look at the stiff cream envelope and knew instantly, with a sinking heart, that it was from the ministry of magic. He walked slowly back up to his room, still staring at the envelope with a sense of foreboding. The thing about letters from the ministry of magic was that they were never good news, and he had a feeling that this one would be no different.

He tore it open and a letter fell out, followed by a couple of official-looking forms. He reached for the letter first and read it, the colour draining form his face. Reading it again, more started to make sense.

'_Dear Mr Potter,_

_as i'm sure you are aware, events at Hogwarts school or Witchcraft and Wizardry have not always been closely monitored by the MInistry or Magic. Due the events occuring over the last few years, we have decided to step up our policies. We regret to inform you that while changes are being made, Hogwarts school will be closed. Enclosed you will find registration forms for Durmstrang School, kindly fill them in and take every care to ensure you have the correect equipment._

_The Department of Education_

_Ministry of Magic'_

Harry sunk onto the bed, _Durmstrang! They're practically our worst enemies, our rivals. What's it going to be like learning with them? At least Hermione will be happy, Ron maybe not so happy! This can't get any worse._

(A/N) isn't that just asking for trouble? R&R please guys? god knows i review enough stories myself!


	2. 6 days to freedom!

I only finished writing the first chapter a few minutes ago, but I'm feeling creative!

_'It can't get any worse' _The words of Harry Potter. He knew he was tempting fate, but that was how he felt. Tempting fate was probably what caused the next bout of shouting from the kitchen. 'That bloody owl!' Harry dashed downstairs to save Hedwig from Uncle Vernon's angry grasp. He supposed when she'd found his window locked, she'd flown through the wide open front door. Harry sprinted away from his uncle and when safely back in his room, he set Hedwig back on her perch.

She looked slightly ruffled and offended at such a greeting. 'It's not my fault it's locked' Harry said soothingly 'I'm glad you brought me a letter, but i can't help it if that's the reception you get' Seeming somewhat appeased, the owl stuck out her leg with the letter attatched. Harry carefully untied it and immediately recognised Ron's untidy handwriting. With a muffled shout of joy, he tore open the letter.

_Harry,_

_Have you heard about the school being shut? It's mad! Dad says the ministry just want the students taught by someone he thinks he can trust. Trust Lucius Malfoy? Yes you read that right, Malfoy's going to be the new headteacher, can you imagine how that's going to inflate Draco's stupid blonde head? At least Dumbledore isn't letting them have it all their own way, he's going to job share with Lucius._

_Hermione sends her love, she's all excited about seeing Vicky again, i don't know what she sees in him. Anyway, see you in Diagon Alley for supplies? (All new robes, mum nearly had a fit!) Wednesday the 25th alright for you? Dad'll come and pick you up in the car. Write Back!_

_Ron_

Feeling much better for some correspondance, Harry looked at his calender. Only six days to go until the 25th, six days until he saw his friends again. No doubt the invitation included the few days afterwards as well. For the first time that summer, he felt something good was just around the corner. Lightheaded with glee, Harry sat down to compose a reply to Ron.

(A/N) Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, i have to go and get ready for a singing competition, wish me luck!!


	3. Trunk packed but going Nowhere!

**I felt I was neglecting you Hyperkitti, my sole reviewer. So here's a lovely long chapter just for you. REQUIANA**

On the evening of the 24th of August, Harry sat with growing despair on his bed. Re-reading Ron's letter again, he sank deeper into his pit of despair. Ron hadn't mentioned anything about _getting _to Diagon Alley. He was sure they wouldn't pick him up. Not after the last time. The Dursleys wouldn't be too happy with another fireplace blasted into the sitting room wall.

With a leaden feeling in his stomach he went downstairs. It wasn't really worth a try but what choice did he have? On entering the kitchen he noticed Dudley eating yet more chocolate. The diet had been thrown aside when he had shown considerable force in the schools boxing tournament. He now terrified the life out of his mother and she fed him whatever he wanted. He hadn't won fairly you understand. But any show of force terrified Petunia, and this was considerable force. The poor opponent's ankle was recovering very slowly from his fall from the ring.

Uncle Vernon threw Harry a glance that seemed to suggest he was a rather large slug. The chances of a lift were dwindling already; his Uncle obviously hadn't gotten over the 'owl incident'. 'Yes?' he barked.

'I was er, wondering if I could er, get a lift to London tomorrow.' On seeing the look on Vernon's face he continued swiftly, 'Or you could lend me the money for a train fare? I wouldn't mind, I'm used to trains' he began to babble, 'It wouldn't be any trouble, I could hope off to get my school things-' He'd gone too far. Damn, he shouldn't have mentioned the school. He was screwed.

'Well' His Uncle said, with a growing expression of nastiness. 'We could I suppose…If we weren't off for the weekend with Mr. Boswick! Or have you forgotten him! Let me remind you, he's only the boss of my boss who we're taking away so he can promote me! You've obviously forgotten. You're staying with Mrs. Figg.' After this outburst Harry wasn't likely to forget again. How could he have been so stupid?

He climbed the stairs feeling weary with disappointment and flopped down on his bed. His trunk was packed but he wasn't going anywhere.

The next morning he awoke to the very loud sound of the doorbell. The Dursleys were last minute packing whilst Dudley watched some last minute television. 'I'll get it' he murmured to no one on particular. He opened the door to find a tall red-headed man on his doorstep. 'Mr. Weasley!' he exclaimed in surprise. It was indeed Arnold Weasley and for the first time since meeting him, Harry could've easily mistaken him for a muggle. He was dressed in a suit with no crumples or creases and looked almost completely normal, if a little eccentric.

'Hello Harry' he smiled down. Harry looked past him down the driveway and saw a perfectly normal red car parked in the road. In the back was Ron, grinning at him and mouthing something he couldn't make out.

He looked back into the darkness of the hall. 'Don't worry about that lift; I'll just be off now'. He was answered with a grunt as he dashed upstairs and dragged his trunk down. As he stopped panting at the doorway 'Mr. Weasley looked at him expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen door. 'See you next summer, have a nice holiday'. With that he was happily heaving his trunk down to the car. He opened the boot and noticed that some things never changed. He slid the trunk in with ease alongside bad-tempered looking TV and what seemed to be yet _more _biting tea-sets.

**(A/N I always liked the biting tea-sets!)**


	4. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was the same as Harry ever remembered, with a few additions. Herbert Headshear's Hair Salon was thriving, alongside Mrs. Mockett's Miscellaneous Merchandise. The sun was shining and the Wizarding world was out in force. Ron had told him that Ginny was staying with Mrs. Weasley and the twins in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry wondered if they had made plans for the Triwizard winnings yet, or if they had told their mother…He gulped.

Ron nudged him urgently. Harry dragged his eyes away from the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies (The new Mad Dash Five) and look to where Ron was – none too subtly – pointing. Lucius Malfoy had managed to find a shady corner in the sun drenched street and was talking to a small, decidedly dodgy-dealing type man with small eyes and very little hair. They seemed to want to be as quiet as possible and the small man was looking around furtively. Suddenly Lucius seemed to realize he was being watched and straightened up, finishing his conversation. Harry and Ron immediately dashed into Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream parlour and gazed through the window. Mr. Malfoy strode off and turned a corner into Knockturn Alley, followed by his little accomplice.

The two boys stumbled back into the bright street and glanced at each other. Both opened their mouths to speak but were interrupted by a shout. 'Harry, Ron!' Hermione was racing towards them, her arms spread wide. She hugged each of them in turn and then stood back to view their embarrassed faces. 'How are you both?' she asked.

'We're good' mumbled Ron. Harry, who had recovered more quickly, was impatient to tell Hermione what they had just witnessed. He recounted the incident and was slightly put out at her reaction.

'Is that it?' she exclaimed disappointedly. 'Harry, we _know _Lucius is up to his neck in all things dodgy around here' she sighed exasperatedly 'and you looked so excited!'

Ron had regained the power of speech and interrupted 'this was different Hermione, he looked more up-himself than usual, the little man looked familiar to me (Here Harry glanced at Ron, he hadn't let on, not that he'd had time) and he turned into Knockturn Alley. He only ever goes there to that awful shop with the oily haired man. So it is different!' he finished triumphantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry but he barely noticed. He was remembering his brief encounter with the Witches and Wizards of Knockturn Alley three years ago. He recalled every detail and thought hard. 'I wonder if he would be buying or selling' he mused to himself.

Hermione didn't hear but went on talking. 'and have you _seen _the equipment lists for Durmstrang?'...

(**A/N I hope this wasn't as slow-moving as the other three chapters, I tried to buck it up abit. Anyone else get that thing where you start a story really detailed and then rush the end? I'll try not to do that.**

**Anyhoo, check out the acronym for my broom)**


End file.
